Conseqüência
by Rochambo
Summary: Pansy era o tipo de garota que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que recorrer a artifícios considerados baixos para uma garota refinada e puro-sangue. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que beijar outra garota.


**Autora: **Mansur

**Título:** Conseqüência  
><strong><br>Sinopse:** Pansy era o tipo de garota que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que recorrer a artifícios considerados baixos para uma garota refinada e puro-sangue. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que beijar outra garota.  
><strong><br>Capa:** http: / /img. photobucket. com/albums/v702/dianaprallon/challs/IIchallfemmeslashprata . jpg (retire os espaços)  
><strong><br>Ship:** Pansy/Daphne  
><strong><br>Classificação:** T  
><strong><br>Status:** Completa  
><strong><br>Formato:** One-shot  
><strong><br>Observação:** Medalha de Prata no II Challenge FemmeSlash do 6v. Primeira fic FemmeSlash que escrevo. Sem betagem.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

ºoº ºoº ºoº

Ela tinha quinze anos e uma crescente insatisfação pelo beijo-que-não-ocorreu no Baile de Inverno do ano anterior. Pansy se lembrava com muita frustração do desfecho daquela noite. Ela estava tão bem produzida, com seu caríssimo vestido cor-de-rosa de babados em cetim estrategicamente posicionados, que valorizavam as curvas femininas que seu corpo adquiria gradualmente. Uma tiara de prata enfeitava os cabeços negros e curtos, e no rosto uma maquiagem suave, porém marcante na região dos olhos. Ela acreditava ter todas as armas para conseguir, finalmente, o tão esperado beijo de seu par. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Draco trouxe Firewhisky clandestinamente para a festa com a ajuda de Blaise e a idéia era que os sonserinos do quarto ano aproveitassem a festa melhor do que qualquer um. Ao ver Draco misturando sorrateiramente a bebida em seu coquetel de frutas, Pansy pensou que seria a sua chance de ouro e que ela teria um Draco bêbado e animadinho em seus braços em poucas horas.

Entretanto, o que aconteceu foi que Blaise estragou tudo. Ele passou mal e Draco largou Pansy no meio da pista de dança para ajudá-lo e levá-lo embora.

Ela não teve nem a chance de tentar! Por que Draco não mandou que Vincent ou Gregory cuidassem de Blaise? _Mas que maldição!_

Ainda assim ela não ia desistir. Pensando em recuperar a chance, Pansy esperou alguns minutos antes de voltar para as masmorras, imaginando que logo que Draco conseguisse pôr Blaise para dormir, ela teria sua chance. Eles estariam sozinhos no dormitório e com sorte Blaise estaria dormindo feito pedra. Nada os atrapalharia.

Mas Pansy não teve sorte. Ao chegar no dormitório ela encontrou Draco deitado em sua própria cama, dormindo. Ele sequer havia se trocado! Estava com os botões da blusa abertos, um pé vestindo uma meia preta e o outro descalço, o cabelo loiro bagunçado e a boca entreaberta, claramente no abençoado mundo dos sonhos, com o babaca do Blaise esparramado na cama ao lado, roncando como um porco.

Pansy voltou contrariada para a Sala Comunal e encontrou Daphne sorrindo convidativamente, segurando os sapatos numa mão e o que restou do Firewhisky na outra. Sem muitas opções, Pansy se juntou a amiga e decidiu beber para esquecer, amaldiçoando sua má sorte.

Ela nunca mais conseguiu uma oportunidade tão boa quanto aquela naquele ano.

Mas agora sua sorte parecia estar mudando. No quinto ano Pansy e Draco foram eleitos monitores e a Sonserina gozava de um bom prestígio perante a nova professora e Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Quando Draco se aliou a Brigada Inquisitorial, Pansy não teve dúvidas em segui-lo. E com efeito, Pansy passava muito tempo ao lado de Draco procurando lufa-lufas fora da cama depois do horário para que pudessem subtrair pontos.

Tudo parecia estar ao seu favor e Pansy sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela conseguiria arrancar um beijo de Draco.

De fato, não demorou muito para que ela conseguisse logo o que queria.

ºoº ºoº ºoº

Pansy tomava quietamente seu café-da-manhã na mesa da Sonserina. Daphne estava ao seu lado, dizendo alguma coisa sobre o cabelo de Lavender Brown, mas Pansy não estava realmente prestando atenção.

Ela observava Draco, engajado numa animada conversa com Blaise e Theo.

"Você soube que ontem Amber Jensen e Claret Key receberam detenções de um mês?" Blaise perguntou num tom de voz baixo, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não. O que houve?" Draco perguntou, parecendo espantado que as duas sonserinas do último ano pudessem sofrer uma represália tão severa da Alta Inquisidora.

"Elas foram pegas... você sabe" Theo sussurou gravemente, como se contasse algo realmente secreto.

A curiosidade de Pansy se atiçou e a essa altura ela se limitava a concordar com a cabeça sobre o que quer que fosse que Daphne estivesse dizendo naquele momento.

"Não, não sei. O que elas fizeram?" Draco falou rapidamente, exprimindo toda a curiosidade latente que Pansy sentia.

Os garotos se aproximaram mais, quase fechando um círculo com suas cabeças, e Theo olhou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém estava ouvindo. Pansy virou o rosto para a direção de Daphne, disfarçando e mantendo a melhor pose de indiferença possível, mas deteve absoluta atenção no que seria dito a seguir.

"Elas estavam se beijando..." Theo murmurou e por um instante os três garotos ficaram calados.

_Oh! Não acredito!_

Pansy já estava se roendo para saber mais da fofoca. _Diga logo Nott!_

"Lucian disse que Jensen estava praticamente nua, sentada no colo de Key, numa sala abandonada do terceiro andar" Theo continuou, num tom um pouco mais alto e pela forma como a frase soou, Pansy sabia que ele estava rindo.

"Wow!" Blaise exclamou, parecendo mais maravilhado do que chocado. "O que eu não daria para ter visto essa cena".

"Sabe, eu nunca tinha reparado na Key. Mas de fato, só de imaginar ela...", Draco disse, pausando propositalmente, e Pansy supôs que ele estivesse fazendo caras e bocas antes de continuar.

"... com a gostosa da Jensen... Eu entraria no meio sem pensar duas vezes" Draco terminou, numa malícia que Pansy sempre teve esperança de que fosse direcionada para ela.

_O quê?_

"Com certeza" Theo falou.

Pansy sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Eram duas _garotas_ se agarrando num banheiro! Era errado e nojento! Draco _não_ _podia_ estar atraído por algo como aquilo!

"É, parece que alguns aqui já sabem a quem homenagear pelos próximos dias" Blaise disse, rindo.

Quando Theo e Draco riram de volta, Pansy relaxou no banco, apoiando o queixo com as mãos, e deixou de prestar atenção neles por um instante, sentindo-se confusa.

"O que foi?" Daphne disse, passando a mão em frente aos olhos de Pansy.

"Me desculpe, eu estava distraída" Pansy disse, voltando seu olhar para ela.

"Nota-se. Tem sido difícil atrair sua atenção" Daphne disse, fechando a cara. "O que eu tenho que fazer, já sou loira, puro-sangue e rica, você podia ao menos distribuir melhor sua atenção entre eu e sua devoção ao Draco, hein? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?", ela completou, rindo maliciosamente, e deu uma leve puxão nas vestes de Pansy, demonstrando não estar realmente irritada por ter sido ignorada.

E naquele momento uma idéia percorreu a mente de Pansy como um estalo.

Ela olhou atentamente para Daphne, como se nunca tivesse a visto antes. O cabelo loiro acinzentado ondulado caindo sobre os ombros, a pele pálida, o olhar malicioso, a boca pequena e rosada, o nariz arrebitado, a óbvia beleza irradiando de todos os poros, combinando perfeitamente com o sóbrio e impecável uniforme sonserino.

Daphne era linda. Quase tão linda quando ela própria, Pansy pensou.

"Você tem que me ajudar!" Pansy disse rapidamente, empurrando o corpo para frente para ficar mais próxima de Daphne.

Daphne levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um meio sorriso.

"Eu tive uma idéia. Você vai me ajudar a atrair a atenção de Draco, tenho _certeza_ que é infalível!" Pansy disse animada, segurando as mãos de Daphne entre as suas. "Mas só posso conseguir se você me ajudar", completou com seu melhor sorriso pidão.

"Tenho medo do que vai sair daí" Daphne disse parecendo desconfiada, apesar de seus olhos traírem sua curiosidade. "Diga."

E enquanto Pansy sussurava para Daphne os detalhes de seu ousado plano, se surpreendeu positivamente com a receptividade de Daphne, sua boa vontade em ajudar, e sua excitação em conseguir por a idéia em prática o mais rápido possível.

Pansy tinha muita sorte de ter uma amiga como Daphne.

ºoº ºoº ºoº

Daphne se responsabilizou pelos detalhes do plano. Ela era uma garota inteligente e cuidadosa, sendo assim Pansy não questionou o porque da garrafa Firewhisky.

E era por isso que agora se ela encontrava levemente bêbada, numa roda com Daphne, Draco, Blaise e Theo, entretida numa brincadeira nem tão inocente de verdade ou conseqüência.

"Conseqüência" Draco respondeu, encarando Pansy de forma avaliativa.

"Tire uma peça de roupa" Pansy disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. _Qualquer uma_, pensou, _apenas tire_.

Pansy trocou um olhar cúmplice com Daphne, que tinha todos os botões da blusa abertos, antes de voltar-se para Draco. Ele deu um sorriso de lado e baixou os olhos antes de tirar a camisa, jogando-a para trás de si.

Blaise deu um assobio, provocando uma leva de risadas no grupo. Draco, que estava com um leve rubor nas bochechas e ainda não havia levantado o olhar, se adiantou e deu um toque com varinha na pena negra que estava pousada no chão entre eles. Ela começou a girar e em poucos segundos parou com a ponta voltada para Theo.

"Consequência" Theo disse com a voz trêmula, apesar de sorrir.

"Mais um shot" Draco disse, parecendo descontraído de novo. "Para todos".

"Isso não é justo! Eu já _tô_ruim!" Theo protestou, mas Draco não deu ouvidos.

Pansy apenas pegou seu shot e bebeu de uma vez. Ele desceu queimando até parar na boca do estômago. Pansy fez uma careta e fechou os olhos. Estava começando a ficar zonza. Mas estava divertido.

Uma nova rodada e Blaise teve de tomar um shot sozinho.

"Chega, desse jeito eu vou passar mal". Blaise disse antes de se levantar. Ele se despediu e saiu cambaleante da sala empoeirada.

A porta bateu dando fim as exclamações de '_frouxo_', vaias e gargalhadas estridentes.

Pansy parou de rir e captou o olhar de Daphne, que deu uma breve piscadela. Era o sinal. Daphne havia encantado a pena de forma que ela apontasse para Pansy duas vezes seguidas.

"Então, já que Blaise saiu..." Daphne disse e fez a pena girar. Ela girou três vezes e parou apontando para Pansy.

"Verdade" Pansy disse, sentindo a ansiedade aumentar.

Todos os olhares de voltaram para ela. Era raro escolher 'verdade', ao menos quando se jogava entre sonserinos.

"Já beijou uma garota?" Daphne disse, séria, mantendo os olhos azuis fixos nos castanhos de Pansy.

"Não" respondeu, sustentando o olhar. Suas mãos estavam suando e ela tentou esconder o nervosismo sentando-se em outra posição.

Pansy tocou a pena, e como o esperado, parou com a ponta virada para ela e as penas na direção de Daphne.

"Conseqüência"

"O que acha de tentar?" Daphne disse, firme.

_Certo. É agora._

Ela ouviu a exclamação de Theo e notou a surpresa muda de Draco, através dos olhos cinzentos arregalados e a testa franzida, antes de se aproximar lentamente do rosto de Daphne.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração dela contra seus lábios. Estavam milímetros de distância.

Daphne não se mexeu.

Alguns segundos de hesitação e a ansiedade tomou conta de seu corpo. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Pansy segurou o queixo de Daphne e encostou sua boca na dela, num beijo sólido e quase bruto. Ela sentiu Daphne puxar o ar para os pulmões com mais força antes de pousar as mãos em sua cintura e empurrar seus lábios gentilmente, correspondendo ao beijo e aprofundando-o com um delicado toque de línguas.

Pansy tirou sua mão do queixo de Daphne e deslizou-a pelo pescoço, ombro, braço, e pousou sobre a cintura de Daphne. A pele estava quente sob seus dedos e Pansy se permitiu apertar e puxá-la para mais perto de si. Daphne arfou e deu uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior.

Pansy sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar, inebriada pelo beijo. E teria se deixado levar se um pensamento não tivesse lhe ocorrido.

_Eu não devia estar aproveitando isso._

Ela se afastou de Daphne bruscamente. Seus lábios estavam avermelhados e molhados e seus olhos pareciam confusos pela súbita interrupção.

_É só uma cena._

Pansy desviou os olhos de Daphne para Draco. Ele tinha as bochechas rosadas e um olhar predador que pela primeira vez, ela tinha certeza, estava direcionado para ela. Descendo o olhar, Pansy notou o volume concentrado pouco abaixo do umbigo de Draco, preso firmemente pelas calças. Ela ofegou, percebendo sua própria respiração irregular, e não saberia dizer se era por causa de Draco ou do beijo de Daphne.

_Agora é a hora_.

Pansy tirou sua mão da cintura de Daphne e girou o corpo na direção de Draco. Antes que ela concluísse seus movimentos, Draco adiantou-se e beijou-a, segurando sua nuca com um pouco de força. Ela retribuiu o beijo e pousando uma mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto a outra acariciava seu abdome. O beijo de Draco era totalmente diferente de Daphne. Ele era invasivo, firme, ousado e não havia espaço para hesitação.

Ela queria aquilo tanto. Aquele momento. Aquele beijo. E agora ela o tinha.

Mas foi com um pouco de decepção que ela notou que o beijo de Draco, tão oposto ao beijo incerto e delicado de Daphne, a fazia sentir-se um pouco como uma _coisa._E ela queria ser mais do que uma coisa.

Afastou-se de Draco levemente, puxando o ar para os pulmões.

Olhou para os lados e conferiu que nem Daphne nem Theo estavam mais na sala.

Agora eram só ela e Draco.

Fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou de novo. Daphne devia estar aproveitando o momento sozinha com Theo.

Ela iria aproveitar o seu momento também.

ºoº ºoº ºoº

"E então, como foi?" Daphne perguntou, parecendo um pouco formal, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

"Foi... foi ótimo" Pansy respondeu, com uma risadinha desconcertada. _Podia ter sido melhor_. "Draco não beija tão bem assim".

Daphne apenas deu um meio sorriso sem olhá-la nos olhos.

"E você e Theo?" Pansy perguntou, sentindo-se genuinamente curiosa.

Daphne levantou uma sobrancelha para ela mas não respondeu.

"Bom dia" a voz de Draco preencheu o ambiente e Pansy sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro.

"Bom dia, Draco" Pansy disse, virando-se para ele e sorrindo.

Draco devolveu o sorriso de forma cúmplice e sentou-se ao seu lado. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa ela percebeu que Daphne havia saído do salão sem sequer tomar seu suco.

Blaise gargalhou.

Ele estava sentado a sua frente e Pansy julgou que deveria rir também, pois aparentemente Draco havia contado algo engraçado.

Tentou parecer relaxada quando ele discretamente cobriu sua mão com a dele. Encarar o suco intocado e o lugar vazio ao seu lado lhe dava uma sensação de peso na boca do estômago. O mundo ao seu redor pareceu frio e naquele momento a mão quente de Draco não era o suficiente para esquentá-la.

ºoº ºoº ºoº

Foram necessários alguns dias para Pansy ter certeza de que Daphne estava fugindo dela. Ela sentava-se ao lado da irmã durante as refeições, fazia os deveres na companhia de Millie, e mesmo nos momentos em que podia relaxar, Daphne parecia nunca estar por perto.

Pansy não conseguia entender. Se Daphne queria dar espaço para ela e Draco, não precisava sumir daquela maneira.

E de qualquer forma, as coisas com Draco não estavam dando tão certo assim. No começo ele era mais atencioso, mas agora... Seu tempo juntos se limitava a amassos esporádicos durante as rondas noturnas. Era divertido até, mas uma sensação crescente continuava incomodando-a...

Ela continuava sentindo-se como uma coisa.

Pansy sabia que o excitava e que ele a desejava. Semanas atrás isso era tudo o que ela queria. Mas agora...

Agora não era o bastante.

Estava confusa e precisando de uma amiga para conversar. E onde estava Daphne? Se escondendo dela em algum canto do castelo!

Foi pensando nisso que Pansy planejou a próxima ronda. Logo que saíram das masmorras naquela noite, Pansy explicou para Draco que não poderia ir com ele dessa vez, encheu-o de beijos e ele acabou aceitando fazê-la pelos dois.

E agora estava ela, de frente para o dormitório feminino do quinto ano, respirando fundo e tomando coragem para entrar e tirar satisfações com a amiga.

Entrou sorrateiramente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ouviu o ressonar tranquilo vindo da cama de Millie. Entre ela e a sua própria cama estava Daphne, com as cortinas do dossel abertas.

Lançou um feitiço na cama de Millie, para que qualquer ruído que fizesse não perturbasse seu sono. Aproximou-se de Daphne com passos lentos até ficar de frente para sua cama. Suas feições estavam relaxadas, mas a respiração estava um pouco rápida e seus cílios tremulavam sobre seus olhos fechados. Ela estava acordada.

"Por que você está me evitando?"

Pansy planejou que sua voz saísse num tom exigente e determinado, mas para sua surpresa, a pergunta soou como um pedido suave e cuidadoso.

Daphne abriu os olhos e encarou-a mas não respondeu. Pansy ajoelhou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na cama, aguardando.

Daphne se sentou e pôs uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás da orelha, suspirando. Pansy apenas a observou, pacientemente.

"Me desculpe" Daphne disse fracamente, olhando para suas mãos.

Pansy puxou sua mão bruscamente e apertou-a entre as suas. Daphne olhou para ela parecendo assustada.

"Eu quero saber _por quê._ Você não precisa se afastar para que eu possa passar mais tempo com Draco. Você é minha amiga e eu sinto sua falta" Pansy disse, soltando a mão de Daphne e se sentando ao seu lado sobre o colchão fofo.

"Não é isso. Me desculpe" Daphne disse, evasiva.

"Eu só queri...-"

"Me desculpe" Daphne cortou-a.

Pansy se surpreendeu com o tom enfático. Tentou buscar nos olhos azuis de Daphne o significado de tudo aquilo, mas não conseguiu entender coisa alguma. Os olhos de Daphne eram enigmáticos. Muitas vezes se mostravam claramente curiosos, maliciosos e intensos, mas em outras, como agora, era impossível compreender seu olhar, como se ela mandasse uma mensagem dúbia, como se a desafiasse a entendê-la.

Mas Pansy não entendia. Ela deixou a confusão se manisfestar em seu rosto e o olhar de Daphne se intensificou, como se reforçasse o desafio.

"Me desculpe" Daphne disse, no mesmo instante em que fechava os olhos e encostava seus lábios suavemente contra os de Pansy.

Pansy sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto entendimento e dúvidas se multiplicavam em sua mente. Ela queria saber como reagir. Ela queria saber como lidar. Mas ela não sabia se queria realmente entender.

Pansy não fechou os olhos nem retribuiu ao beijo de Daphne.

Foi um breve tocar de lábios que durou apenas alguns segundos. Daphne se afastou e abriu os olhos, mantendo-os fixos em Pansy.

Tentou sufocar um ofego ao encarar a face determinada de Daphne. O desafio estava ali. E agora estava claro.

Pansy se levantou bruscamente, sentindo-se zonza e correu para sair do quarto.

Quando a porta bateu atrás de si, Pansy se deixou escorregar até o chão. Seu coração batia com força e ela pôs a mão sobre o peito como se pudesse acalmá-lo.

Daphne era sua amiga. Aquilo era errado. E não deveria continuar.

Por que confundir as coisas?

Daphne era mais do que uma _coisa_ para ela.

E pelo visto ela era muito mais do que uma _coisa_ para Daphne.

E de repente Pansy percebeu, com um nó na garganta, que ela tinha estado todo esse tempo procurando o _algo a mais _na pessoa errada.

Com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, Pansy se levantou e tocou a maçaneta da porta novamente. Estava a ponto de girá-la e entrar, mas hesitou no último instante.

Se sentia covarde por fugir, mas não sabia lidar com a atração e os sentimentos tão intensos e repentinos. Sentimentos tão conflituosos. Ela precisava de um tempo.

"Me desculpe."

_**Fim**_

Olá amores!  
>E aí, o que acharam? Digam na review!<br>A sua opinião pode ajudar um autor a melhorar seus pontos fracos e ainda serve de estímulo para que ele continue escrevendo!  
>Então seja um amorzinho e mande review, sim?<br>Um grande beijo!


End file.
